


Game Night

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Avengers Headcanons [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Headcanons for Avengers game night plus reader???
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader
Series: Avengers Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752229
Kudos: 8





	Game Night

  * Friday night
  * Game night
  * unless there was a mission
  * You had to have special permission to miss game night
  * Sam had only missed one 
  * he had a date
  * but then was given so much crap he never missed it again
  * he was the warning
  * so nobody misses game night
  * There are also a few games that have been banned
  * Such as
  * Monopoly
  * ~~Steve and Bucky complained that nothing was THIS expensive~~
  * Mario Kart
  * ~~Four too many controllers had needed to be replaced~~
  * and 
  * ~~Classified~~
  * Tonight’s game
  * _UNO_
  * You had explained the game
  * Everyone nodded along
  * Occasionally Vision would interrupt with a correction to the rules
  * Everything was going well
  * Too well
  * You looked up and saw Natasha’s smirk
  * That’s when you just
  * _knew_
  * “Draw 4, Rogers.”
  * “Really Nat?”
  * That was just the beginning.
  * Things got heated
  * Skips
  * Draw four
  * Reverse
  * all seemed to be coming out of the woodwork
  * “UNO!” 
  * All heads turned toward you
  * Bucky shook his head
  * Tony looked like he was about to argue
  * He adjusted his grip
  * It looked like he held half of the deck
  * Vision narrowed his eyes at you from across the table
  * The cards went around the table and came back to you
  * “Read ‘em and weep children.”
  * Shouts erupted all around you
  * “You obviously cheated!”
  * Vision kept his eyes on you
  * “I believe that she did.”
  * “How so?”
  * “Well with how many cards are in a deck and the number of people here you should be holding about half as many cards as Tony.”
  * You just shrugged
  * Bucky stood up
  * Throwing you over his shoulder
  * Cards dropped out of your hoodie pocket




End file.
